Who Are You?
by Banaiani
Summary: Randy Cunningham and Danny Fenton are in a boarding school that is in the middle of Amity Park and Norrisville how are they going to cope with taking care of their home town and attending school? To add to that how does transfer student Jake Long to figure out his problems... (Really bad summary sorry T T)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I should be working on where and why but I really wanted to write this because there needs to be more Secret Trio fics out there So I present the first of hopefully a few Secret Trio fanfictions!**

! £$%^&*()_! £$%^&*()_! £$%^&*()_! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*

-Randy's POV-

OK imagine a fancy boarding school ok? Now imagine it being between Norrisville and Amity Park. That's where I am. God this is going to be hard…

I am currently in the Ninja Nomicon while I'm supposed to be learning the different organs inside me.

_**When changing environments one must learn to adapt and form new allies **_

"What does it mean?" I muttered for the millionth time. I got the first part I have to get used to running back and forth between this school {A/N: I really need a name for the school :/} and Norrisville but what does the Nomicon mean by forming new alliances?! I started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what it means. The Nomicon on the other hand had other ideas as I was shoved (pretty rudely) back into reality to see arrows pointing at a boy running out of the room. "ALLIANCE" it wrote above where he was a second ago.

-Danny's POV-

Fist day in this stupid school and I am already bored… Ok I was sleeping in class dreaming about what life was like before this crummy boarding school was made. Once this school was made Sam's family moved to England I was heart broken but at least I had Tucker with me in Casper high… or so I thought my parents thought it would be a brilliant idea for me to come to this school making everything really hard. It was a while away from both Amity Park and Norrisville so I only got to see Tucker once a month for real and I had to make my ghost sense range expand so I could actually tell if there was a ghost. Then flying and etc, etc . I hate this so far…

A chill running up my spine and escaping my mouth rudely awakened me. Internally groaning I found that the ghost was actually in school so I looked around to see a boy with purple hair(?) sleeping? I don't know but it was creepy because I honestly looked like he was dead which was pretty scary. Putting up my hand I asked to be excused for the bathroom. She nodded and I ran off. I knew the kid who sat next to me was on my tail so I may or my not have added some of my ghostly speed in my running and lost him in the bathroom. I changed but to my horror before I finished changing I heard the door opening and someone panting… I quickly unlocked the stall and phased through the floor.

-Randy's POV-

I was following him he had midnight back hair that's all I knew about him I was sprinting and so was he but just before I got to him he ran off even faster. I gave up but entered the bathroom just to freeze there was a flash of light and then it was gone. As the bell rang I sighed and left. I heard screams and I started to run towards the realizing I don't have my suit on I jumped into the bathroom and pulled it on. Still following the screams I found the cafeteria to see a boy -with snow-white hair wearing a black spandex with white gloves and boots- stand in front of a huge meat monster. I ran to him and saw he was chuckling "what are you doing kid? You should probably leave this to the ninja" I called out to him. He laughed "Don't worry I got this" he said with a smirk I slowed when I saw his eyes they were neon green and shone mischievously. I also noted the DP symbol on his jump suit. Where have I seen him before I don't know but I told him he wasn't safe but he started laughing again and said "hey what do you say to fighting the old woman?" I froze but he took off running and jumped. Being a ninja I knew he was going to land really short of the monster but he never came down so I looked up and saw him just floating there screaming. "HEY LUNCH LADY GO BACK TO THE GHOST ZONE!" I was really confused by now so I just watched in fascination…

-Danny's POV-

I felt the ninjas eyes on me as I floated up to the lunch lady. I shouted at her to go back to the ghost zone I charged up an ecto beam and shot at her. "You gonna help or what?" I called to the ninja

Staring in awe at me he asked "what are you?"

"Saving your butt" I shouted down as I froze the meat surrounding Lunch Lady. Blasting the ice to pieces I grabbed the thermos and sucked her in. The people from Amity Park started cheering and shouting things like "go Danny Phantom" I blushed a bit before disappearing and changing back…

-Randy's POV-

Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom… Weird I guess he could be an ally but I don't know anything about him so I knew what I was doing tonight… Tonight… I would usually be playing grave punchers with Howard but he moved to a different state and I was boarding here. I wonder who my roommate will be.

When we FINALLY got to see our rooms and roommates I walked in my room and saw the two beds on opposite sides two desks and a bathroom. The overall room was pretty boring but I guess it was up to us to customize it. I pondered what side to take, the right side had a pretty big window over the bed head where as the left side was close to the bathroom and had a small window… I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door burst open and I flustered looking kid ran in slamming the door shut behind him. He was a taller than me by an inch or two and he was pretty skinny like me. He had midnight black hair and icy blue eyes, and was wearing a baggy white shirt with red on the edges of the sleeves and collar with a red oval in the middle; with torn and old jeans. I noticed huge bags under his eyes and I kind of felt bad for him he obviously had it hard. "Hi?" he nervously said, I chuckled and said "Hi I'm Randy, Randy Cunningham" I said confidently, he gave me a small smile before answering

"Danny, Danny Fenton" Danny replied…

-Danny's POV-

"Soooo" I said extending the 'o' "what side do you want?" I finished looking at the right side. The window was perfect for looking at the stars and spotting constellations. When I looked back I saw Randy studying me, I shifted a bit before he smiled answering, "I'll take the left".

We began to un-pack talking about ourselves until I head something that made me freeze

"FENTON!"

Randy saw me freeze and laughed "what's up with him?"

I grimaced before replying "Dash Baxter. I'm his personal punching bag… I better go see what he wants" I got up and saw the look of pure shock that had written itself on Randy's face

"Wait YOU are going to HIM!?"

I sighted and explained that if I didn't go now it would be worse next time

"Yes Dash!" I shouted once I was a safe distance from my room. He came stomping up to me and looked at me, despite me growing a bit Dash still was taller, "Hey Fenturd I got two things today 1) I got stuck with some sort of nerd and weirdo so here you go" He cried sending a punch to my guts (A/N Sorry to the people who like Dash). "Oof" I whimpered as he hit

"and second I wanted to know if you fit into the lockers" he dragged me to an empty corridor and shoved me roughly into a locker before slamming it close… Now to wait

! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+

**Yeah I hope it wasn't too bad.. Anywhoo I have camp for the next five days so hopefully this will keep you satisfied **

**Bye **

**Banainai**

**(9/2/14)**


	2. Chapter 2: American Dragon: Jake Long

_**SWEET WIFI AND TECHNOLOGY! Yeah I was on a school camping trip where we have to legitimately camp in a tent at below 10 degrees! **_

_**And because why not. **_

_**Fun fact about Banainia: When I was really young I used to climb everything and scare my Abuelita (Grandma on mums side)**_

_**NOW TO THE STORY!**_

_**! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&()_! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+**_

-Jakes POV-

After getting another detention from Rotwood (for being late) I got called back at the end of class… "Mr. Long as your principle I am aware that your grades are slipping dangerously low sooo I will be transferring you to another school" he looked at me smugly and passed me an information sheet about the school.

Name: McDalv

Location: Between Amity Park and Norrisville

Status: Boarding School

Etc., etc.

I glared at him before asking "when do I start?"

"Your first day is on Monday in two weeks" he said in a pompous tone

"TWO WEEKS! Bu-" _ring ring ring _. He gestured for me to answer the phone still smirking like an idiot.

"Speak to me"

"Jake come to my shop immediately there is a dragon emergency!" sighing I grabbed the information sheet and glared at Rotwood one last time before running out the door.

"Jake good you are here, go look though those book for information about hydras there has been one terrorizing the Magi Bazar" Gramps said pointing over to a stack of books. "Um Gramps?"

"Yes Jake?"

"I need to tell something considering AmDrag business…"

"What is it Jake?" He snapped getting impatient

"I'mgoingtoatransferschool" I muttered quickly

"what?"

"I am going to a transfer school at McDalv which is way over by Amity Park and Norrisville…" I covered my ears knowing what was coming next.

"**WHAT!** **什么是****错****的****这****个愚蠢的男孩**(what is wrong with this stupid boy)"

He began ranting in chinese when Fu came in wearing ear plugs. "Follow me " he mouthed, I followed him to the roof where we could only just hear his shouting.

"Amity Park and Norrisville huh?"

"Between the two yeah why you ask?"

"you see kid those are amazing places here I'll show you just wait here.." he started walking away.

He returned a few moments later carrying two books I noticed that one was A LOT bigger than the other one. He laid them down and I saw the tittles. one was black and green with white writing saying Amity Park and the larger one was black and red called Norrisville. I stared at the two unsure of which one to open first Fu shoved the Amity Park book into my hands and told me to open it there were several things about ghosts and the town but the largest section was about a ghost named Danny Phantom. I closed the book and put it aside picking up the Norrisville one. Mostly it was about monsters and a ninja but other that that there was information about the town.

**FAST FORWARD TWO WEEKS LATER**

I was saying good-bye to my family as I got entered security. Taking a deep breath I waved back one last time before I stepped past security. "Jake Long" a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes asked. "Yeah that's me" I waved at her and she introduced her self as my caretaker for the flight. After that she led me to the plane sat me down and then the flight took of.

**Five and a half hours later**

After I passed security I saw a man holding a sign saying _'Jake Long'_ I went up to him and he led me to a car and like that we were of to McDalv boarding school…

-Danny's POV-

Two weeks in and me and Randy are legitimately falling asleep in every lesson I don't know why he is but I have to fly back to freaking Amity Park every night AND between/ during lessons or lunch or break. Well anyways after school ended I groggily returned to Randy and I's room to find people setting up another bed…

"Huh what are you guys doing?" I slurred at them waking up a bit.

"Well you see kid a transfer student from New York will be staying in your room so we needed to set up another bed for him" the guy replied with a monotone voice. I nodded before falling onto my bed and falling asleep…

I woke up around two hours later (five-ish) to see Randy, doing homework. Rubbing my eyes I said hey and he replied "Hey Danny, care to explain why there is another bed in our room?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well there a kid from New York coming to stay in our room as a transfer student" he nodded taking this in before asking again

"Did you do the science homework?" my eyes widened _shoot_ I thought as I ran to my desk and looked at the homework that needed doing. "I'm going to take that as a no then" Randy sighed running his hand through his already messy purple hair. I slumped onto my chair and we both began doing it in silence "hey Randy Is there any relationship between breathing and pulse rates?"

"Umm… Yeah I think there is actually, but did you get question 7?" he replied I glanced at my sheet looking at my question 7 I opened my mouth to reply but before I could say anything there was a knock at the door.

I looked at Randy then the door before we simultaneously said 'come in'. The door opened to reveal a short-ish american - asian kid. He looked a bit nervous but he seemed cool. I looked him over and saw he had black hair with green tips (_Am I missing out on the cool hair thing?) _and was wearing a red jacked, blue cargo pants and blue/grey shoes. "Umm Hi I'm Jake Long…" he said waving…

(A/N I think Randy deserved a POV)

-Randy's POV-

The kid seemed nice I liked his hair but I guess I would still prefer my purple hair "um hi I'm Jake Long.."

"Hey Jake I'm Danny Fenton" Danny said friendlily

"Randy Cunningham" I said friendlily but I was a bit wary of him considering my last experience with a transfer student (A/N For those who don't know he was a crazy cyborg)

-Jake's POV-

I smiled at the two they didn't seem so bad but they both seemed exhausted for some reason… Any way I packed my stuff then went to reading the books Fu gave me but out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy and Danny eyeing them warily. I wonder why…

! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$&*()_+

**And there you have it folks chapter two of who are you… hehe that rhymes… I'M A POET AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT ^o^**

**Danny, Randy and Jake: *****stares at me like I'm a retard*******

**Me:… What?**

**Danny: Nothing…nothing**

**Randy: Ummmm**

**Jake: You are seriously spesh you know?**

**Me: Thanks Jake I always knew that oh at least Danny and Randy have **_**SOME**_** manners *Huffs* **

**Yeah….**

**BYE!**

**(Updated 16/2/14)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jake? Randy?

Hey HAPPY BIRTHDAY...

**FACT: I am Daniella but you can call me Dani or Ella :) **

! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+

-Jake's POV-

As I took out my books on Amity Park and Norrisville. I said Danny look at the Amity Park book while Randy eyed me and the Norrisville book… What's up with them? I looked back at my books and let them get back to their homework.

10 minutes later I heard a bunch of rustling. I looked up and saw Randy load up a black samsung laptop with a ninja background and Danny load up a mac (with a Danny Phantom case) and Danny Phantom background. I think its safe to say that Danny's from Amity Park and Randy is from Norrisville. They both loaded up google chrome but Danny searched up Norrisville Ninja whereas Randy searched up Danny Phantom.

After about half an hour of me reading through the books and Randy and Danny browsing the web Randy snickered. Both me and Danny curious as to what Randy was snickering about came to see what was so funny… I couldn't help but laugh and I thought it was bad to have a picture of me in my boxers in a magical magazine…

-Danny's POV-

Oh my God… Damn fans and paparazzi, I can't believe that they would actually post a picture of me WITH MY UNDERWEAR SHOWING! I cringed at the picture but forced a chuckle and turned away feeling a blush creep onto my face. I turned back to my computer and finished my research on the Norrisville ninja. Turns out he has been around for 800 years protecting Norrisville from a sorcerer. Judging by the pictures he changes every few years… Looking back at a photo of the Ninja I noticed how small he was compared to the older years so I guess he is around Randy, Jake and I's age. Sighing I closed google chrome and moved my laptop and I to the corner of my bed where no one can see my screen. I decided to browse and update my Ghost Files although I could feel Jake and Randy's eyes on me…

-Randy's POV-

I saw Danny moved to his bed with his laptop. Me and Jake shared a glance before looking back at Danny, I noticed a small smile slip onto his face, and then I noticed that I haven't actually seen Danny smile a lot. My gaze drifted to a picture that sat on his bed side table. In it there were four people: There in the middle was Danny grinning widely holding a white and green gun in a mock James Bond pose. Wow Danny had changed in the picture he seemed to be a happy go lucky guy with no bags under his eyes. Looking at him now his hair was a lot messier, he always seemed tired and he always had bags under his eyes. On his right there was a girl smirking her raven black hair falling around her face (with a small ponytail in the back), her amethyst eyes, that matched her make-up, sparkling. She was wearing all black so I assumed she was goth. On Danny's left stood an african-american boy wearing glasses, a red barrett, a yellow long sleeve and cargo pants. He was holding a PDA and his eyes looked at it lovingly. The last person was obviously older than the rest, she smiled down caringly at Danny. Her fiery orange hair was held back by a turquoise headband that matched her eyes. I smiled at the picture knowing it probably meant a lot to him…

"So Jake… Where are you from?" I smirked as Jakes head shot up and spun around frantically before realizing I had asked where he's from. "Oh me, yeah… I'm the big apple or the NYC… I take it you're from Norrisville?". He smirked at me as I nodded as I opened to open my mouth to ask if I could borrow the Amity Park book but two things happened. One) the Nomicon flashed and two) Danny gasped. What the juice there's no way he could have figured out I'm the ninja! My head screamed but I ran to my bag and went to the bathroom quickly and I heard the door slam from out side. Sighing I opened the Nomicon. "Oof" escaped my mouth as I fell into the Nomicon I saw a scroll open in front of me and a necklace appear next to it.

Use this to get to Norrisville

I gasped. THAT IS SO HONKIN' BRUCE! NOT ONLY DID THE NOMICON GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER BUT IT GAVE ME A HONKIN" TELEPORTATION DEVICE! That is the cheese! Too bad it only goes to Norrisville and here… "HEY!" I shouted as I got drenched in water the Nomicon shook slightly and showed me Danny Phantom sassing some bruce looking dude 'ally' said an arrow pointing at Phantom. "Thanks Nomi!" I cried as I ran off the edge and jumped…

-Jake's POV-

I was talking to Randy when Danny gasped. I noticed Randy paled and the he made a dash for the bathroom and Danny Ran to the door… What just happened?

-Danny's POV-

As Randy and Jake were talking my ghost sense went off, so I gasped. I looked around to make sure nobody saw the mist, Randy was pale shoot did he he see it? Suddenly he made a dash for the bathroom grabbing his bag so I made a dash for the door grabbing my bag on the way…

When I was in the hallway I changed into my alter ego and shortened the range of my ghost sense to see if the ghost was in the school. I didn't need to do much considering as soon as I thought about shortening the range a voice rang out behind me. "Hello Welp" I sighed and relaxed before smirking and turning around waving.

"Hello metalhead care to join me for an outing" the smirked widened as my eyes flashed brighter as I flew into him making him intangible and flying through the wall so we were in front of school. "NEED A HAND?" I heard a new voice call behind me I turned around and my eyes widened. There was the Norrisville ninja tuning at me bra dishing his swords. I froze as he ran up to me "um Ninja as much as I would look lee to say yes I ca-" I was cut off by geting hit in the back with several missiles and an echo blast

. Disjointed in shock as the monks just stared at me I

with wide eyes. I looked down to see ectoplasm everywhere. Shoot. I looked up to see a missile flying towards the ninja...

-Randy' s POV-

Oh my God. What the juice what the juice what the juice... Phantom was covered in green stuff after getting hit by TON HONKING' MISSILES! He looked down and cringed, oh my God that's his blood... That is so Bruce but shnasty at the same time... He looked up at me and shouted no before jumping at me and pushing me... What was that for?! I turned around to see two things happening. One) Phantom got hit by another missile and two) a HONKIN DRAGON appears out of no where and shouts "THE AM DRAG IS IN THE HISSAY!". The Dragon is the cheese he is red with black and green hair... wait BLACK AND GREEN HAIR?! That means... WHAT THE JUICE THE DRAGON IS JAKE! "Jake?" I say quietly the drag- Jake looks at me and his eyes widen in realisation.

"Randy?" We both freeze until a scream was heard. We both sprint towards it to find Danny (Fenton) helping up Phantom... Phantom smiled weakly at us "got him..." he was covered head to toe with green blood (I will never get used to that)

and looked terrible even his snow white hair was green!...

-Danny's POV-

Wow Randy and Jake are pretty clever for figuring out each others secrets. Luckily I heard them… I made a clone with the remaining effort I had and made him Fenton I on the other hand turned and faced Skulker to be greeted with an electric shock I screamed… There is only so much pain I can take and I think the limit will lay with about 12 missiles, 20 ecto beams and an electric shock. I sucked Skulker in forcing myself to stay conscious. I got my duplicate to help me before Jake and Randy ran up to me and well me. "Got them…" I said sending them a smile and with that I flew off to my dorm…

! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+

**Banainai: *snickers***

**Jake and Randy: *glares at Banainai* why did you have to make us two know and not Danny**

**Banainai: Because Danny was actually fighting while you guys were being stupid**

**Danny: Hahahaha you guys suck *Snorts***

**Banainai: *laughing* Oh my gosh that snort! hahahaha have a cookie **

**Jake: What I want one too!**

**Randy: Can I have one two! *Puppy dog face***

**Banainai: NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE! *gives in and gives Randy a cookie... Jake say the magic word**

**Jake: Please?**

**Banainai: Nope**

**Jake: Abra cadabra?**

**Banianai: Nope **

**Jake: *face palms* wingardium leviosa**

**Banainai: it's wingardium levi-O sa but close enough *tosses Jake a cookie***

Here you go! Hope you liked it :)

Leave a review if you can

Banainai

(27/2/14)


	4. Chapter 4 In which they are idiots

**Hey guys!**

**Shout-out to: Sonic h, Zak Saturday (I see your a fan of the secret Saturdays ;) ), and TheCursedWolf**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME 3**

**Jake: Yeah, yeah hurry up I want to tell them tha-**

***Danny slaps hand over Jake's mouth and then Randy jumps on Jake making him fall to the floor***

**Danny and Randy: SHUT UP! Don't ruin it for readers!**

**Dani: o_0 weird synchronization **

**Jake: *groans* GET OFF ME!**

**ANYWHOO…. TO THE STORY!**

**Fact 'bout me: I have an annoying younger brother (4 years younger) and he thought it would be funny to put cinnamon powder in my hair... **

! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £$%^&*()_+! £

-Jake's POV-

Aw man… Gramps is totally going to kill me if he finds out that Randy found out I'm the Am Drag. As I was walking down the corridor down to the dorm I met up with Randy. "So Randy we are going to keep this from Danny right?" I glanced at Randy before looking behind me knowing Danny would be walking around the corner any minute now.

"Yeah… I don't need the Nomicon getting angrier than I think it is". He grimaced as he laughed nervously; I sent him a questioning look. "The Ninja Nomicon, book of ninja knowledge and wisdom… Hey maybe you could shloop with me sometime that would be so hon-" He was cut of by a red flash around his chest and a yelp escaping his lips. "Oh right… This is so honkin' BRUCE! Bye see you later!" Randy shouted as he did something with his weird necklace and disappeared… That was interesting I guess…

I walked into the dorm and saw Danny passed out on his bed. Damn he looked bad from what I could see he had a cut on his forehead, several bruises on his arm (the part of the one I could see) and a large bruise on his cheek… Wait how did he get here before me?! This is really weird I'd better tell Randy when he gets back…

-Randy's POV-

It felt good to actually fight something I was used to fighting. Like robo-apes. "Ninja slice. Ninja chop. Ninja whoop your butt!" I exclaimed chopping the robo-apes and man it felt good…

After I finished I pressed the miniature button on the bruce necklace and arrived at the dorm. Jake looked deep in thought so I had a bit of fun… I crept up behind him and whispered, "boo" Oh my God! I have never seen anyone jump so high. "That. Was. So. Honkin'. Funny!" I cried between laughter. He shot me a glare before snapping "Oh haha that was so funny I forgot to laugh" He spoke again but this time calmer " Hey Randy check this out" he gestured at Danny. I glanced over and did a double take. He had huge bags under his eyes, a cut on his forehead, several bruises on his arm and a large bruise on his cheek. Man that's wonk. We should have been there to protect Danny and Phantom was already really injured because of us and I'm glad he did his best and all but I wish me and Jake helped more… "No" I heard someone groan "LEAVE THEM ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT!"...

-Danny's POV-

No, no not this again. I was having a nightmare of Dan again. We were at the Nasty Burger and instead of Tuck, Sam, Jazz, Mum, Dad and Lancer being tied up I was tied up. I was helpless I never felt so worthless as I watch him shoot at them one by one. "No! LEAVE THEM ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT!" I was screaming at him as he laughed and smirked evilly at me before replying the words I hate most " your time is up Danny, it's been up for ten years" I was in tears now as he came towards me "NO I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU!"...

I was being shaken awake. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I sat up to face two worried roommates. Randy and Jake. "Danny are you ok you were screaming?" Jake asked with a concerned tone. I swallowed before shakily replying "I'm fine don't worry it was only a nightmare" Jake and Randy didn't look convinced but before Jake could say anything Randy asked, " are you feeling ok? You want something for the cut on your forehead and your bruises?" Randy grabbed a mirror to make his point clear. A small smirk found it's way to my face as I replied, "No thanks I'm good"...

-Jake's POV-

Something was up with Danny. I mean he looked terrified when he woke up and when we asked about his injuries he actually smirked! Who does that?! He does look familiar from somewhere but where… "Hey what's that flashing?" he asked pointing to where Randy's bag was. I saw Randy's panicked looked and gave him a nod of reassurance. "Oh that's my.. er phone yeah my phone" he said before running out of the room with his bag… When the door closed Danny looked at me with a mischievous but dead serious look and the next words made me freeze. "Jake spill now"...

-Randy's POV-

As I ran out of the room I grabbed the Nomicon from my bag and ran to the nearest locker closing it and Shloomping into the Nomicon. "Look Nomicon I'm sorry Jake found out its just-" '_Well done' _appeared in bold letters above me "wait what? Oh yeah I'm getting Jake in here!" I cried as I jumped of the pillar.

_Bang _"oww" I groaned rubbing the spot where my head hit the locker shelf. Stepping out I shielded my eyes for a second before running of to find Jake…

As I barged in Jakes head snapped towards me and Danny shot from bed taking a defensive stance, his once tired eyes now alert and weary. Weird. Seeing it was only me Danny sighed dropped his posture falling back into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Literally. "Jake!" I whisper shouted gesturing for him to follow me. He obliged and silently walked over to me, I lead him to an empty classroom and faced him. "Remember how I said you should shloomp with me sometime?" he nodded cautiously "well you doing it now" I said pulling out the Nomicon and opening it. I saw a look of panic and worry as I fell into the Nomicon

"Welcome to the Nomicon!" I exclaimed as Jake fell next to me. "ow, real mature Randy" he groaned stretching. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he realised he was standing on a pillar (A/N: The one from 'Shloomp there it is') "Wha- where how?" I laughed at his expression before repeating.

"Welcome to the Nomicon. Jake meet Nomicon and Nomicon meet Jake" I said before looking up and seeing '_Hello American Dragon'. _Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen and jaw to drop. "Hey you can write straight answer!"

'_Yeah of course I can young ninja… Where is the other one?' _ As that appeared an out line of Phantom was drawn into existence "Oh Phantom we can't find him other that when he's fighting and when he finishes he disappears literally!" A red circle appeared in the outlines chest. Where have I seen that before?

-Jakes POV-

Ok. I am in a book. I am standing on a pillar inside a book. I am standing on a pillar with miles around me in a book. I am standing on a pillar with miles around me in a book with Randy. Wow this is really weird and this is coming from the protector of magical creatures … I got snapped out of my thoughts when Randy said we would find Phantom. At that point I saw the outline with a circle with a red circle where his chest is. I've seen that before I know it… "Yeah sure I'll help but how do we get out of the Nomicon Randy smirked mischievously as he started edging towards the edge "now that, Jake is the fun part". After that he waved and stepped backwards off the edge. " RANDY!" I shouted before jumping after him morphing into the American Dragon. Flying around where he was I saw absolutely nothing "Yo Randy if you're here not cool!" Silence. I changed back to my human form and started pacing until I got sucked into the ground and shot upwards.

Gasping I sat up in the chair to see Randy look at me with a bored expression. "Finally! I thought you would never leave" I glared at him making sure he knew I was not amused. "Yo you could have told me something before you scared me sh*tless!" he snickered at me before replying

"But that would take all the fun out of it" I groaned but before I could make a come back a bright flash of light outside the window made me stop…

-Randy's POV-

I looked at Jake "you saw that two right?" he nodded edging towards the window. I followed his lead and looked outside to see Phantom jump into the air and fly off. "Jake you mind giving me a lift?" I said turning to look at Jake who was already climbing out the window. "Yeah but hurry up man" Jake replied rolling his eyes. Pulling out the mask I followed landing on the ground before slipping the mask on muttering "it's Ninja O'clock", letting the ribbons surround me I turned to Jake who was smirking. "Dragon up" He stated before blue flames engulfed him kind of spiralling around him. I stared wide-eyed as the flames disappeared leaving a big red dragon smirking down at me. "Yo Randy you coming?" He said motioning me to get on his back. Jumping on his back he took of flying after Phantom…

-Danny's POV-

Stupid ghosts always messing with my sleep… After my ghost sense went off I rolled out of bed to see I was alone again. Sighing I walked outside and contemplated trying to teleport there but I decided against it. Stopping under a window I changed into Phantom and flew to Amity Park to try and stop the ghost…

Half an hour later I was arriving in Amity Park to see the Box Ghost, Johnny 13 and Kitty in an argument that was getting bad. "I have control of all boxes see!" he sent 100's of boxes towards them. Is this seriously why I flew to Amity Park? Disintegrating the boxes with an ecto beam I shouted, "Can you please not do this here!" They ignored me, and Johnny ordered Shadow to attack I pulled out a flashlight and made Shadow disappear. Huffing I told them to leave or else I would suck them into the thermos. They glanced at each other before the box ghost said, "beware" and then they attacked…

-Jake's POV-

As Randy and I followed Phantom we arrived at a place called Amity Park. I looked around to see Phantom negotiating with some other ghosts then I saw him huff and threaten them with a… thermos? At first they looked scared but then the glanced at each other and the chubby one said something like beware and then they all attacked at once. I saw the look of surprise cross his features and I thought now would be a good time to help. Breathing I flame I burned all the boxes but I may or may not have hit Phantom in the process. I heard a pained scream and then Phantom was falling to the ground. I prepared to dive but then I felt weight lift of me and I saw Randy Diving "R-NINJA!" I shouted at him as he grabbed Phantom and let out a whoop of joy while shouting "NINJA SCARF!"…

-Randy's POV-

As I lay Phantom down he was panting and had load of 3rd degree burns that were showing through the burnt hazmat suit but I could see they were healing quickly like un-naturally fast gah. His eyes were scrunched up and I jumped away from him as ice started to cover his burns. He groaned as he turned to glare at Jake and I "tell your dragon friend it's a bad idea to burn a ghost with an ice core… and will you please let me fight my fights!" he sat up slowly grabbing his head as he took to the sky again…

-Jake's POV-

I was shooting fire balls at the ghosts until I felt the air to my left get colder and I spun around to see a fire ball fly through Phantom. He had a glare on his face, which happened to be directed at me… "Next time you shoot fire at a ghost don't shoot at _ME especially _since I have an ice core" I chuckled nervously before I saw Phantoms eyes widen and he dived towards me. I felt a tingling sensation and then I saw a box fly right through me. "GAH!" I said flinching away from Phantom to see my body re-appearing. I turned to him and shouted "WHAT WAS THAT!" he flinched back and his eyes clouded over and he started shaking. I panicked as he started to fall "PHANTOM SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted as I made a grab for him. I missed... He grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut and started screaming…

-Danny's POV-

After Jake shouted I fell into some sort of flashback…

_It was the day of the accident and I saw myself walking into the portal. I braced myself for the pain I knew was coming and then it hit me. I screamed as thousands of volts hit me, memory me had stopped screaming and I knew he had collapsed from the pain but I wasn't so fortunate I could still feel the electricity pulsing through me. It eventually stopped when memory me was thrown across the lab although I felt a numb throb pass me every now and then. I stood up shakily from where I fell and I watched as memory me came to. "WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?!" Sam shouted at me_

"_Yeah and what have you done to Danny?" followed Tucker. Both memory me and I flinched._

I sat up gasping to see Randy and Jake (In their alter egos) looking down at me with concern in their eyes. I chuckled rubbing my head "what hit me?" joked watching their faces… well Jakes face and Randy's eyes change into a mix of horror and shock. I looked around noticing I was laying in a crater oops…Oh. I couldn't help it I started laughing because they probably thought I got amnesia from the fall "guys I'm fine I was just messing with you" I told them. Randy was the first to react and a bit of anger flashed in his eyes. "Phantom that is so _wonk! _You fell from like miles up not even _Jake-" _he stopped abruptly and slapped his hand over where his mouth would be. Jake looked at him anger and annoyance cover his features.

"Randy what the hell!?" Jake shouted, as Randy looked at him guilt and shock filling his eyes. I had stopped laughing and was now flinching at the beginning of their argument. "Guys…" I started wanting them to stop. "Not now Phantom I'm kind of busy" Jake snapped at me, flinching I turned to Randy "Randy stop please…"

"Phantom, don't tell me to stop when _Jakie here _is the one getting in my face!" Randy spat I hated getting in-between arguments and now they were hitting low blows. "WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP!" I shouted almost releasing a ghostly wail. They turned to looked at me I knew my eyes were glowing brighter and more menacing but I didn't care I had my childhood ruined with stupid arguments! Calming down a bit I noticed that the wind was blowing roughly around me. Stupid Vortex powers not gone… "I already knew who you guys were! OK? I just didn't want you guys to know! Because I didn't want this to happen…" I trailed off at the end and Jake and Randy sighed.

"Well I guess you should tell us something about yourself in that case" Jake said motioning me to say something. Sighing I opened my mouth but I never got to say anything because Randy interrupted "Jake Nomicon Now. Phantom you're coming too…" he pulled out a large book and opened it. I saw it flash red and then Randy fall face first into the book followed by Jake who happened to look over his shoulder. Rolling my eyes I dragged them into a near by alley and looked at the book…

! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^

**Mwa hahahaha Cliff hanger :D his should cover two chapters worth…**

**I can't wait for April you know cause of April's fools day and from a tweet I saw a while ago I think the new RC9GN season is coming out in April… But we have **_**TEST WEEK! D:**_

_**Oh and go check out **_**ThAt CrAzY Ch1cK she writes one hell of a one shot :D**

_**Jake: COME ON! You suck**_

_**Me: Thanks Jakie**_

_**Danny and Randy: ***__**snickers***_

_**Jake: *glares* don't call me that **_

_**Randy: Jake you made her postpone**_

_**Danny: Hehehe now I keep my secret longer *Sticks tongue out* **___

_**Me: Don't start fighting or no cookies **_

_**(o_o)**_

_**\[(::)]/**_

_**Well ADIOS **_

_**Banainai**_

_**(30/3/14)**_


End file.
